legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Krankcase
Doctor Krankcase is a mad scientist who is one of the Tech villains in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. He is part of a group of the most notorious villains called the Doom Raiders. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators, Dr. Krankcase has given up on a life of crime to become a Quickshot Sensei and train Imaginators. "The Doctor is In!" :—Dr. Krankcase's Sensei catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Quinton Flynn (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance Gallery Background Personality Dr. Krankcase is polite and has a friendly disposition towards his enemies, even striking up small exchanges before and during a battle, and also makes puns referencing to his goo guns. He is still however a maniacal mad scientist who enjoys creating evil inventions and won't hesitate on unleashing them and his own abilities upon those who oppose him and the Doom Raiders. After his rehabilitation in Imaginators, Krankcase still holds great pride in his inventions, but now believes that science should be used for the greater "GOO'D" of the world, as he puts it. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Dr. Krankcase can fire a spray of green goo from his small gun. He can also rotate his spider legs like a buzzsaw and slide them against enemies. As demonstrated during his boss fight, Dr. Krankcase can create Woodensteins in a matter of seconds from a wooden box, green goo and materials. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, his abilities are augmented with a mechanic to gradually worsen an enemy's health. His green goo now prevents healing, his Woodstein seeks out weak enemies, and he can create a Smog Machine relic whose intoxicating fumes gradually decrease max health on the enemy side. He can also drop a Barrel o' Laughs on enemies to release a Tech spell's energy as damage. Jawbreaker, also in the card game, has the ability to summon him from a trap Relic, allowing Krankcase to attack enemies for as many ranks they have. In Imaginators, he has kept his spider leg spin though with tweaked speed, and his toxic goo can now be shot from two guns much faster; he can also summon robotic hat minions to attack alongside him. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Goo Spray * Spin Slide * Lightning Hand * Goo Guns * Spin Doctor * Hat Bots * Splats All Folks * All Spun Up Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past No one is really quite sure exactly what Dr. Krankcase is a doctor of... but his technical engineering achievements are legendary. The secret to his success lies in his modified concoction of glowing green goo, which causes wooden objects to come to life and turn evil. His unique skillset makes him a valuable asset to the Doom Raiders, who have plenty of nefarious uses for evil wooden creatures called Evilikins. It is also commonly known that Dr. Krankcase served as an evil inspiration to Kaos once upon a time, who had figured out how to make his own wooden creatures, the Wilikins, come to life after reading about the doctor's exploits in the Minion Monthly Catalog. Kaos also respected Dr. K's interest in world domination and doom engineering, not to mention his well-documented love of pickles. Synopsis See also External links * Doctor Krankcase Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Despite being shown as white in his art and clips, his eyes are yellow in-game. * In the Avenge Lander Boom Bloom's backstory, it was revealed that Dr. Krankcase created her as a result of his plant mutation experiments. * His name was originally misspelt as "Dr. Crankcase." This has since been changed. * Dr. Krankcase is similar to Spy Rise in the following ways. ** Both are tech elemental characters: ** Both have spider-like legs. ** Both have goggles on their heads. ** Both used range weapons. *** Because of this, there have been rumors of Dr. Krankcase being Spy Rise's father. Of course, this was never mentioned or finalized by any Avenge Landers creator, making the theory irrelevant over time. * According to one of his trap quotes, he and Mags went to the same inventor school together. The only difference was that Krankcase majored in evil. ** Another one is a reference of the Star Wars quote, "May the force be with you." * After losing his legs in his usual habit of misplacing things, Dr. Krankcase attempted in building a new set of legs. Eventually after designing badly-springed legs that caused him to get a serious concussion and ruined his hat, the mad doctor went back to the drawing board and built the wooden, spiderlike legs that he now scuttles around to this day. * Dr. Krankcase replaces the Dragon Hunter in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers Racing. * Like Pop Fizz, it is possible the green goo affects him, as seen with his green skin and being susceptible to his own Smog Machine in'' Battlecast''. * Krankcase is the only character to jump from frontline to the back manually, using a grappling hook instead of portalling out. * Dr. Krankcase, Golden Queen and Pain-Yatta are the only villains who didn't change weapons when turning into Senseis in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators. ** However, as a Sensei of the Quickshot Class, Dr. Krankcase now uses two guns instead of only one. * Dr. Krankcase is voiced by Quinton Flynn, best known as the voice of Axel from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, Sheldon Lee from My Life as a Teenage Robot and the second voice of Timon from the ''Timon and Pumbaa'' TV series. He has also lent his voice to Robot Chicken. ** Quinton Flynn is the one of the two voice actors of Timon to have a role in Avenge Landers (another being Kevin Schon who also voices Lob-Star). Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Doom Raiders